


Wake Up

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot, POV Second Person, Platonic Soulmates, Romance, Soulmates, dream - Freeform, joelay - Freeform, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray keeps having an obscure dream that repeats itself every night. He has no idea what it could mean until he confides in Michael, who opens his eyes to a whole new perspective of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

It’s the same dream, the one that’s keeps replaying every night as if each time around, you’ll see something that you missed before. Again, you’re underwater and yet you’re breathing fine as you float and stare up at the reflected surface. You feel at peace with the light just barely reaching to you from above the water and the same curiosity of what lies beyond comes back. Your hand slowly lifts and you stretch it out, hoping so desperately that another hand will meet yours halfway and entwine your fingers with theirs to pull you from the depths that despite being peaceful, hold a terrifying unknown. You force your hand as high up as it will go and just as you think you see someone reaching down towards you, your body shoots up with a gasp. 

Staring around at your surroundings, you realize you’re back in your bed and you curl up your knees to your chest, burying your face in the small mountains your legs have created. Every night is agony, not only because the dream doesn’t finish, but also because you feel an even bigger emptiness than before and you slowly crumple back down into your sheets, hoping no more dreams come for the night.

~

When you arrive at work, everyone seems to notice your offset attitude and you begin to question it yourself since you’ve been able to hide it so well in the past. However, you conclude that three weeks of the same dream has finally gotten to you and you give in to your fate. 

Michael immediately questions you and you shake your head, saying you simply had a rough night and hope your friend leaves it at that. Not convinced, the other man practically demands to talk to you when lunch comes around and you reluctantly agree. As you focus on your work, your smaller thoughts convince you that maybe talking to someone about this will help you understand what your subconscious is trying to say and you now find yourself eager for your break.

Lunch comes quicker than expected and you almost blurt everything to Michael, but hold your tongue until the two of you get into his car. Then, as if it were your last moment to speak on earth, you tell your friend every detail of your dream, leaving no breaks for him to cut you off or interrupt. Once finished, it’s as if a weight has been lifted and you fall back onto the car seat, not realizing you had been leaning in so close to the dashboard. Silence echoes in the car and you wonder if you said too much, but Michael lets out a small sigh and begins to tell you what he thinks.

“Your soul is searching,” he states and you stare at him in shock for saying something deep right away. “Searching for…not something. I think it’s someone.”

At first, you’re lost with Michael’s words. Why would you be searching? You’ve been quite happy with your life and know that some person isn’t going to change all that.

As if picking up on your thoughts, Michael continues on. “Yeah, you might be happy with your life, Ray, but what about the inner you, the Ray none of us get to see?”

You are blown away by your friend’s wisdom and you begin to think back to your dream. You’re going over every little detail when Michael interrupts your thoughts again.

“The face you think you see at the end, do you recognize it at all?”

You shake your head and tell your friend that you make out masculine features and a dark hair color but beyond that, the face is so distorted by the water that you’d be lucky if you even had a speck of identifying the stranger.

“Stranger? I don’t think so. They might be closer than you think if your brain keeps projecting their image into your dream,” Michael quickly responds and you begin to wonder where this version of Michael Jones has been all along. 

The conversation comes to a temporary close as Michael pulls into a drive-through but once the two of you have your food, he begins again, though this time with a full mouth and in between bites. 

“This is going to sound crazy,” he starts, his words mushing together as he chews and then he swallows to talk clearly. “But I think it’s your soul mate. You said you felt fine in the water, right? So, why do you reach up to the surface? That’s not just some bullshit needing a person in your life thing. I think your mind is…” Michael pauses and now he seems to be the one affected by the whole situation. You can see in his face that it’s like the secrets of the universe have been opened up to him.  
“God, Ray, your mind. It’s telling you so much. I think you’re going to find this person soon and when you do, you’ll just know.”

You hear yourself asking Michael what you’ll know and he lets out a small, breathy laugh.

“That’s something I can’t explain, but I can tell you that I felt it when I met Lindsay.” He gives you a grin and your stomach drops.

Love is what your mind immediately goes to and you want to gag at the thought. It has nothing to do with the someone potentially being a man (you’re not the proudly bisexual guy of the office for nothing), but rather the fact that it could end up being ‘till death do you part. 

Michael seems to notice your worry right away and he nudges you with his elbow gently. “Relax, Ray. Soul mates don’t always end in marriage.”

The thought of a platonic soul mate hadn’t occurred to you and you feel your heart lift. You could definitely get used to the thought of a best friend for life, or whatever that shit’s called.

Michael laughs at this and you realize you said that out loud as your face heats up. Luckily, you don’t have too much longer to be embarrassed as Michael pulls into the parking lot at work and the two of you climb out of the car with the remainder of your food, small talking your way back to the office. 

As you’re walking, Michael makes a comment that causes you to laugh so much that you can’t see, let alone walk, straight. You both clamor down the hallway, gasping for air through your laughter, and suddenly you feel yourself bump unceremoniously into a larger figure than your own. Trying to calm down your laughter, you somehow manage to say an apology through your snorts and chuckles as Michael has now taken to laughing at you and whomever you bumped into. You look up and suddenly your laughter disappears as dark eyes stare directly into yours. Every word disappears from your mouth as a wave of familiarity splashes over you and you struggle to comprehend just what is happening right now.

“Hey, Joel,” Michael greets in place of your gaping mouth. 

“Hi Michael,” Joel nods and then turns to you. “And hello to you as well, Ray.”

Hearing Joel say your name causes the dream to shoot through your brain and you see the surface of the water rushing towards you. Involuntarily, you let out a huge gasp like you broke through the water and you stumble backwards, only to have your arms grabbed by strong hands and your balance regained. Now, your mind hears nothing except the beating of your heart and you feel yourself freeze as Joel’s concerned face is all you can see. His mouth moves, but it’s as if the world is on mute and you can’t understand a word he says.

“Ray!” 

Your body shakes and suddenly all of your senses come back. You begin to profusely apologize all while your brain adjusts back to reality and the situation slowly starts to make sense. Before anything else can be exchanged between you and Joel, you run off and find yourself back at your desk, quickly shoving your headphones on and pretending that nothing had happened. You can feel the change of mood in the room from your arrival, but all you want to do is distract your mind. You try to ignore the opening of the door signaling Michael’s entrance but the way he sits down and looks at you makes you feel even more uncomfortable than before.

“Joel Heyman, huh?” Michael says lowly and gives you that look of, “Can’t deny it now,” that he is just oh so good at.

Groaning, you set your face on the table and let your hands drop to your side as everything you can remember from your dream ties directly to Joel. Of course, that man, the one who had grabbed you from the start, who had much more than some of influence over the love you carried for the company you now work at, would be your one and only soul mate. 

You slowly turn your face to Michael and his face shifts from worry to a slightly menacing grin. Your stomach drops and you have a feeling that maybe telling Michael wasn’t such a great idea at all especially when you see him do some interpretive dance signaling to Gavin that you can’t quite understand. 

Pushing yourself back up into normal sitting position, you stare at the screen a little while longer, wondering if you were in such a bad spot after all and now with the little glimmer of hope that maybe tonight, your dream will finally end well.


End file.
